Beyond the Stars
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Do you believe that your soulmate is out there? What if your soul mate was an alien? What would you do? Ichigo always wondered if he find his true love, but when he is saved from an panther alien and given a necklace. What does a human do. [Multiple pairings.] It has yaoi and regular relationships. Plus there is mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am going to try my first yaoi fanfiction. Who better to pair up, but Ichigo and Grimmjow. Love this pair. I don't own them, if they were mine. I would make them paired in Bleach. Go Bleach! Favoritve, review, alert and of these things. Enjoy the story.

Beyond the Stars

Chapter 1

Space a place of untold stories, a place where only the strong survive and live. The endless darkness space where untold worlds have left to be undiscovered. A true wonder of beauty that some planets haven't been researched yet, and many with their secrets still secrets. The year was 3013, it was the time of aliens. The future was change, now that they made trading with the neighboring aliens. Everything was so different than the 21st century, now was the great time of change.

"Oh, baby, baby, fuck me like there is no tomorrow.

You know you like it when I shove –"Ichigo slam the alarm off, his eye was ticking, his father was so annoying. He growled as he pushed himself up. Ichigo stood up shaking out his long orange hair, it went down to the floor. He walked to his bathroom buck naked like he usually slept in the nude when he slept. He shook his head, his father was so annoying. He said that he should be getting fucked by a hot man. Isshin knew how to embarrass his son, he wanted someone to accept him for him.

Ichigo stood up the shower, its hot shower was a blast of hot air, and hot water, blasting the grim off his body. He stepped out, looking at himself scars littered his body from an aircraft accident when he was nine. He lost his mother but he was left with the scars as a reminder of the tragic day. Ichigo brushed his hair, braiding it quickly, he wrapped in fountain style keeping it out of his face. He dressed in his spandex uniform, he was a teller. He would give a report of what ship came in and went out. He went out of his room to an elevator door like a front door in the 21st century. He rode to the next floor, picking up his best friend Renji.

Renji grinned at him, "Ichigo, how is your crazy father?"

Ichigo scowled at him, "He set my alarm to the crazy song."

Renji busted out laughing, "Fuck you into night."

Ichigo punched him in the arm, "Shut up."

Renji started laughing again falling down onto the ground, "He wants to be a grandpa so bad."

Ichigo blushed, he was one of the few hundred male human that are able to bear children. Ichigo stomped on Renji, "Don't say that so loud."

Renji wiped the tear from his eye, "I am sorry, but it's so funny."

Then he turned serious, which was rare, as he stood up, "Byukaya wants to start a family."

Ichigo smiled, "When is the wedding?"

Renji blushed, showing his left ring finger, showing a diamond engagement ring along with a silver marriage ring, "We got married in a courtroom, which Rukia isn't happy about. She wanted to dress me in a wedding dress so I could appear down the church."

Ichigo started laughing as Renji blushed as the same as his red hair, "Shut up, when I told Byukaya that, he went crazy, he –"

Ichigo slammed a hand on his mouth, "Virgin ears, you dumbass."

Renji snickered, "That's right, you still have a virgin ass that hasn't been fucked."

Ichigo blushed, "That's not funny. I haven't met the right guy in order to you know."

Renji sighed as the elevator shifted to the airway, Renji went to the door of the airway, it was like a subway, but it was high above the city. Ichigo sighed as he looked around at the different aliens that have come to Earth. He wanted someone that would be his one.

Ichigo and Renji split to go to their proper station. He was typing when he looked down at the dock where he saw a huge guy with tan skin with a powerful build was looking at him. Ichigo tapped on the computer pulling up a shot of the huge guy, Uryu watched Ichigo pulling up the image, "Something wrong, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked at him, "This guy keeps staring up here. I thinks he is staring at me."

Ichigo looked closer at the guy, he had a ridge – line cranium, closer look that he had brown eyes, and black hair with long bushy sideburns, he also had a thin ponytail that reaches his upper back, and aside from the braid he was bald. The strange thing was that he had orange eyebrows and red markings under his eyes. Ichigo looked again at the guy, he had an animal jawbone with 8 teeth resting on his chin. He wears white pant with black army boots, but he leaves his jacket open. Ichigo stuck his tongue out in disgust. Ichigo shivered when the man looked right at the camera. He grinned, grabbing his crotch. Ichigo backed away, shoving the image away, why couldn't he find the one that would be with him all his life.

Uryu shivered along with Ichigo when an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair came up to the huge guy. The huge guy grunted going back to the ship. The old man looked at the camera, his face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, the old man was quite stocky and muscular. He is wearing a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord of Viking origin back several 100 centuries back in Earth History. He has a white bone take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead. He turned away going back to the ship. Both of the guys shivered in disgust, both men were ugly in their books.

Ichigo was in the middle of typing a ship in the log, when a large hand grabbed around the back of his neck, throwing him into the back wall. Ichigo grunted as he slammed into the wall. Ichigo looked up to see it was the huge guy from before. Now that Ichigo had a closer look at this guy, and researched him, he found out the guy was an Ankyolosaurus Alien from the Cretaceous district. These aliens were known for their brute strength, and seem to take joy in killing also hurting others. He staggered up, when the guy threw his arm out, Ichigo flew into the other wall going through it into the large hallway.

He shouted for anyone when he saw no one was here. He looked at the clock, his eyes widen in fear, it was pass the morning shift, and no one would come for an hour. He ran down the hallway, when he was shoved up against a wall.

Ichigo looked back to see what the man had changed into what his kind transformed into the skull ridges became more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish – gray head covering, extending to the back of his head. Ichigo gasped, when the alien lifted him up in the air. Ichigo could see that his body had transformed drastically with torso the same, but he had grown 8 elephant – like legs on each side of his lower body, which had extended from his torso. The legs were connected to his body by white carapace – covered joints, leading up to the base of a long tail club, which this alien got its name from.

The alien pulled Ichigo close to his face, the alien's red markings extend back from his face into two long flames tattoos. The guy slammed Ichigo into the ground face – first, Ichigo was dazed trying to get up when the alien flipped him over, his body lifted only the first four legs. The first set of legs slammed onto Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo screamed as the pain ripped through him. The second set lowered on his thighs, Ichigo struggled, but the alien put more pressure on his thighs. Ichigo let tears fall from the burning pain. The alien pulled at the zipper of his uniform, when he ripped the sides open revealing Ichigo's chest. Ichigo hollered for help, when the alien punched him. Ichigo's head snapped to the side, he was out cold. The alien pushed off Ichigo, tugging the top of the uniform off.

Ichigo grunted when he opened his eyes to see the male finally pulled his uniform down to his hips. He couldn't scream when it leaned forward, sniffing his neck, "You have the scent of a bearer, I make sure you are so full with my young that they will eat you from the inside out. You are going to have mine."

Ichigo let tears fall as he turned to the side as the alien was ripping the uniform even more, he revealed Ichigo in naked glory, when the alien pushed down on Ichigo's nearly broken thigh, Ichigo screamed, the alien chuckled, "Scream for me. No one can hear you, but I and I want to hear you scream."

The alien was saying when there was a roar that sent a shockwave through the hallway. The alien turned to the sound. Ichigo couldn't see who it was because of the large size of the man, Ichigo leaned up when he saw what the guy was going to put inside him. Ichigo gagged, at the sheer size, the alien hung, Ichigo watched the alien pushed down on his chest, Ichigo gasped, more pain when the roar came closer to them.

Ichigo shut his eyes against the pain when the huge alien flew over his head, he panted as he opened his eyes to see cerulean eyes looking down at him. Ichigo looked at him, "Yo, what's up?"

Ichigo tried to move his mouth, but he was so tired he wanted to sleep. He reached in pain to touch the cheek of his savior. The light blue hair panther man made it easier on him, leaning down touching the hand with his cheek, he turn his head kissing the middle of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo lightly blushed, when he heard a grunt from where the huge alien landed. The panther alien gently picked him up, jogging down the hall, he leaned Ichigo against the wall in a corner. Ichigo watched the panther alien tried to move his body to get him small so he wouldn't get hurt. Ichigo smiled, he was being cared for like he wanted his partner to care for him.

The panther looked one more time at Ichigo, he quickly kissed Ichigo, circling Ichigo's bloody lips with his sandpaper covered tongue over them. He pulled back he traced his tongue over his lips covering his lips with Ichigo's blood. Ichigo moaned as he watched the panther stand walking to where the alien had stood up.

Ichigo had a good view of the panther's body, the panther's appearance was that of a feline and predatory. The panther's teeth were jagged and sharp for he saw them when he had growled at the down aliens. The panther's hands were black claws, and his feet were black claws paws similar to that of a big cat. Ichigo notice the slender whip – like tail that was longer than his body. When the panther was close to Ichigo, Ichigo notice that the panther had green markings that made them enlarge, under his eyes extend to the tip of his ears which swept back and were cat – like. Ichigo shivered as the panther dug the blades that protruding from his forearms and his calves into the alien's truck – like neck.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo weakly turned to see Renji, Uryu, and Shinji running down the other hallway. They could hear the roars, yowls, and hissing. Renji pulled out his Zabimaru, Uryu and Shinji checked on Ichigo. Ichigo grunted as Uryu tested his shoulders, and legs. Shinji looked at Ichigo, he was bloody and bruised, "Who did this to you?"

Ichigo pointed to the alien, Uryu growled, "The panther."

Ichigo shook his head, "Save me."

Uryu gulped, and paled when he realized what the panther was fighting against an Ankyolosaurus, those things were hard to kill. When the panther leaped off the alien, when it reached for the panther's, the panther was caught unprepared by the club tail slamming him into the wall. The Ankyolosaurus reared up, roaring, then charged at Ichigo and the gang. Suddenly a blue light flashed, the huge Ankyolosaurus stopped, and his body fell onto the ground without its head.

The panther was behind the body, panting holding his side, when a crowd rushed toward the group. The panther leaped over the body, giving Ichigo a quick kiss and placing something in Ichigo's hand. He leaped away when the group was in close range of yelling. He ran off down the broken hallway disappearing the night.

Ichigo held tightly onto the item as he fell to the side. Renji grabbed him just in time before Ichigo fell to the ground, Ichigo had tried to stay awake through the pain, but it was too much for him.

Grimmjow watched as they transported his mate into an ambulance vehicle, the sirens ringing in his ears. He growled, he twisted ready with his claws, he sighed, seeing it was his friend, Ulquiorra. Ulquirroa nodded, "You seem jumpy."

Grimmjow kept his eyes on the vehicle, Ulquiorra spotted the vehicle, "Someone in there important?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "My life mate."

Ulquiorra kept his expression the same, but inside he was shock, "It takes many years in order in find your life mate."

Grimmjow stood up, showing off his predatory grin, "Fought off against an Ankyolosaurus, stupid alien was about to rape him. He thought he could take what mine, but now he just a dead body."

Ulquiorra nodded, watching as Grimmjow jumped over building, he followed overhead as they neared the hospital, they weren't allowed in a human hospital. Grimmjow frowned as he didn't sense his mate, he growled, when he felt Ulquiorra tapped his shoulder. Grimmjow looked down at the cloak, he wrapped it around his form, Ulquiorra did the same as Grimmjow pulled the hood and face mask over his face, he watched as Ulquiorra folded his wings up, and pulled his bat ears down, pulling the hood over them. They quickly ran in the shadows, and kept to them, they peeked through the windows looking for the orange hair male.

Ulquiorra could see the talk going inside the building, he grabbed Grimmjow as he pressed his ear against the building. Grimmjow did the same as he heard shouting, "Get Dr. Unohana, we have a young male that was attack by an Ankyolosaurus."

"What's the patient's name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow purred, his mate's name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

He jogged down the side of the building where there was an open window it was where his mate was, Grimmjow peeked in seeing his mate in a hospital gown, a white blanket over his lower waist. Grimmjow looked around, sniffing there were no nurses or doctors near the area. Ulquiorra followed looking at the orange male, "You are lucky to find your life mate, is he able to bear cubs?"

Grimmjow nodded, "That's why the guy went after him, because he is able to bear young."

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo, he looked over at his left hand, it was closed tightly in a fist, Grimmjow covered the fist with his hand, Ichigo responded to Grimmjow touch. Grimmjow sadly smiled, if only he had gotten there quicker. Ichigo wouldn't have been badly hurt. Grimmjow tied the mating choker around Ichigo's neck, when he heard someone talking coming closer to Ichigo's room, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow leaped over a bed, ducking behind it.

After the steps walked over to Ichigo's bed, Grimmjow peeked over the bed to see an orange hair woman that was big racked, as she checked his vitals. When she looked around, she shook her head, when she saw the mating choker. The girl giggled, "Congrats, Ichigo. I wish you and your mate a long life of happiness."

Grimmjow grinned, as she walked out, Ulquiorra peeked out of the side of the bed, he looked down at his hand to see his mating choker, suddenly appeared in his hand. He quickly laid it on the table, when he accidently knocked a glass over, shattering it with his tail. He quickly went back to hiding behind the bed, the girl jumped at the sound of the shattering glass. She walked over to the table when she saw the dark green teardrop choker, she slowly went to touch it, she touched it with her index finger, and it pulsed. Ulquiorra could feel the emptiness melting away as the girl tied the choker around her neck. She gently touched it, and smiled.

Grimmjow looked back at his friend, and smiled, "You were saying."

Ulquiorra blinked, "I have searched for years, and you helped me if your mate hadn't got hurt, then I wouldn't have found mine."

Grimmjow nodded, as he stood up walking around the bed to Ichigo, when he was near Ichigo, he didn't feel the need of destruction. Ichigo was the perfect mate. Ulquiorra gave a small smiled, Grimmjow gave him a shooing motion, "Go find your mate, see where she lives so you can visit her tonight."

Ulquiorra nodded, leaping out of the window, Grimmjow softly chuckled, pulling back his hood, and face mask, he touched Ichigo's forehead with his forehead being careful with his bone headgear. He breathed in Ichigo's scent, "I hope you aren't going to hurt my patient, panther."

Grimmjow looked up, hissing throwing an arm over Ichigo as he hissed at a woman that had shut the door, she had a long braid in front of her, she smiled, and "I see you are the one that gave Ichigo the mating choker. Someone else was here with you, were they?"

Grimmjow went to low growling, "Only one person, why?"

"One of my nurses had a green mating choker around her neck, and she was smiling and humming, she only does that when she is happy. A friend of yours made her happy." She said as she walked over to the end of the bed, checking on Ichigo's chart.

Grimmjow leaned up, but keeping his body close to Ichigo, she looked up, "Ichigo has fracture tibia, if you hadn't come when you did. Ichigo would have a real broken leg, the Ankyolosaurus only stepped on one of his legs. It may take three weeks for him to heal, and four weeks for his collar bones to heal. I am glad that you killed that Ankyolosaurus, we have had reports when people come in it was the same Ankyolosaurus that has injured people."

Grimmjow chuckled, "He picked on the wrong person this time."

Dr. Unohana smiled, nodding, "Unfortunately this isn't my hospital, if it was I would allow you to stay, but it is Dr. Ishida and he is away on a meeting, but I can give you Ichigo's home address."

Grimmjow nodded as he slowly stood up, looking down at his mate, he purred leaning down rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's. Grimmjow purred, when Ichigo rubbed his cheek back. Dr. Unohana smiled as she handed the piece of paper, "This isn't doctor – patient privileges, and this is a friend helping a friend."

Grimmjow grinned, "I have to leave in the morning to return to my men, but I will return within a month. I will take him then."

Unohana giggled, as she imagined an angry Ichigo receiving gifts throughout the month from his future mate. She watched as Grimmjow leaped through the open window, running through the shadows, she wondered what would happened next. Orihime would tell for the two were friends anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, and welcome back. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. I never thought I would have so many alerts for one story, but I am glad. Thank you everyone for reading.

Beyond the Stars

Chapter 2

"I am fucking happy that we are returning to Earth." Nnoitra proclaimed, Grimmjow shook his head sitting in his chair on the dock, watching over his team and looking over his team.

Nnoitra Gilga was his battle specialist, Szayel was his scientist and the main ship doctor, Ulquiorra was his lieutenant, Harribel was their ship's cook, Coyote was his weapon specialist. Szayel pushed his glasses up, "Why you have a little fuck buddy?"

He laughed at his own joke, when Nnoitra started cackling, everyone stilled, Grimmjow raised his head, wondering what made Nnoitra at so joyous, when the idiot proclaim, "I got a bitch, but this bitch is with me for life."

Everyone went quiet, then they started laughing, Szayel held his stomach, "You have a life mate, what a joke?"

Nnoitra pulled out a hologram projector, pushing the button, there standing with Nnoirta holding in front of him was a long blond hair guy wearing a yellow teardrop that was looking at him and was blushing, Nnoitra's first set of arms on the blonds shoulders, the second set were on his small hips, Szayel could see the third pair was gripping the blonds ass. Szayel shook his head, "You have got to be kidding me, and he has the same smile as you."

Szayel handed the hologram back, Nnoitra grabbed holding it in front of him, "Got to know him within a week that we were on Earth, he actually works on the loading dock, typing logs. He asked if we could fucked and we did. My surprise the next morning was the mating collar, he accepted it right there and then. Five rounds of sex."

Szayel held up his hands, "Enough I think we get the picture, no wonder you haven't gone into despair."

Nnoitra chuckled, looking at the photo, before putting it away, "You know something you aren't going into your madness spells."

Szayel actually blushed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Nnoitra laughed, "You have a bitch, don't you?"

Grimmjow shook his head as he watched the group listening to Szayel stutter, Grimmjow grinned, "Dr. Granz, who is this mysterious mate of yours?"

Szayel sighed, pulling out his own hologram, he walked up to Grimmjow, and Grimmjow pressed the button, where an image of a couple showed, Szayel had his wings wrapped the young man's stomach while the man's arms were crossed over his chest protecting his heart. Szayel's arms were holding the young man to his chest, the young man was kissing Szayel, and around his neck was a purple teardrop choker. Another image rolled over with them sitting on bench, it was shot from the side, and the young man was sitting on the ground leaning his head back to look at Szayel, who was gently holding the young's man head as he kissed his forehead. The young man had his eyes shut, Grimmjow smiled, "Congrats, Szayel, is he coming on our next voyage?"

Szayel nodded, "Uryu is happy, he has been wanting to explode the universe, but his father wouldn't allow him unless he had a husband or wife that was in the military, and guess what I am in the military." Szayel chuckled, looking at the images again. He walked back to his seat, overlooking the solar system, "What about you Captain, did you find a pretty little thing?"

Everyone listen in as Grimmjow smiled, "Yeah I did, but I have to do some things in order for him to be my mate."

Nnoitra scratched his chin, when he snapped his fingers, "Fucking royalty and that shit."

Grimmjow laughed, "You got that shit right. Ichigo has to accept my gift that I have been sending him over the month in order to been with me."

Szayel looked at his Captain, "You sure he accepted your gifts."

Grimmjow shrugged, when "He has."

Grimmjow looked at his friend and second in command, "How do you know?"

"Orihime tells me about Ichigo finding a gift at his door, there were three different gifts that two were from different aliens, but he chose yours. No matter how big the pile, he always accepted yours."

Grimmjow grinned, "Now onto the next phrase."

Then he looked back at Ulquiorra, "You have been talking with your mate."

Nnoitra laughed, slapping his thigh, "Old batty has a mate."

Szayel slapped Nnoitra in the back of the head, "Enough of that, congrats Ulquiorra you deserve someone after your long search."

Ulquiorra nodded, Grimmjow nodded finally glad that they were only a day away from their mates. Each of them had their demons, each that would destroy them something that could destroy them. Nnoitra was despair, Szayel was madness, Harribel was sacrifice, Ulquiorra was emptiness, and Grimmjow was destruction, and Coyote was loneliness, a hole filled with their mate's love.

Ichigo gripped stomach as the cramp tights, sweat rolling down his brow and neck. He slams his fist on the side of the bed as Uryu tries to help him. Ichigo cries out as he curls into a ball, the cramping just started last night, going into the next day and it was already the afternoon. Ichigo held his stomach tighter to ease the pain, he grunted as it went tighter again. Uryu moved the hot washcloth to Ichigo's lower back. Ichigo groaned in relief when his back gives, after a while when the washcloth cooled, the cramps came back.

Ichigo thought the Ankyolosaurus was joking when he said that he could bear young, that's was before his doctor told him the truth he was a bearer had been all his life, but when he turn twenty – one, his body would get ready, that was two weeks ago. His fracture bones were healed, a little sore but healed, he started physical therapy, and he was in the middle of it when the cramping started. They had to end early. Later that night, the cramps worsen to making him cry. He called Uryu over to help him, there were few bearers that they didn't know what to do to ease the pain.

Ichigo sighed as the cramp loosen up, Uryu found an old – fashion heating pad laying it on Ichigo's lower back. Uryu looked at Ichigo to see that he had finally fallen asleep. Uryu let a gentle sigh, he was going to get a quick cat nap before Ichigo woke up and then work on logs that he need to finish. Ichigo tossed his head as images flew across his mind.

_He was in a forest mixed with desert, huge trees was lightly covered with white sand when he heard a purr. He turned around to see a huge white panther, it had the same white plating as the panther alien, and also the same eyes too. The panther walked up to him, the shoulder was even with his head, just one swipe and he was dead. He backed up against a tree, the panther sniffed his neck, "Mate."_

_ Ichigo blinked, "You talk."_

_ The panther grinned a feline grin, "Of course, I am your mate after all, if I wasn't: you wouldn't be able to hear me."_

_ Ichigo stuck his tongue out, the panther chuckled, and "Careful I'll bite that tongue off."_

_ Ichigo bit his tongue, he slapped his hand over his mouth blushing, the panther chuckled, "You are mine, and you fill a void in my life. I use to be an animal of destruction, but you fill that void with your love. You are mine, you are the only one for me."_

_ Ichigo was up against a tree, when the panther leaped up putting his paws above his shoulders. Ichigo felt very small against the huge panther. Ichigo looked up as the panther licked Ichigo's cheek, his sandpaper tongue scratched up his cheek. Ichigo whimpered as the fangs nipped his collarbone, he panted when the sandpaper tongue licked his nipple. Ichigo looked down to see that he was naked. He screamed when the panther's mouth went toward his limp cock._

Ichigo screamed as he sat up Uryu came in running, "Ichigo, you alright?"

Ichigo gripped his head, "I just had the weirdest dream that a panther, never mind."

Uryu grinned, "That could have been your mate in his true form."

Ichigo shivered, "Not when he was going to-"Ichigo blushed.

Uryu smiled, "You need to relax after all you have the mating choker."

Ichigo sighed, "I have been waiting for a month now. How long do I have to I have to wait even more."

Suddenly even stranger was the ringing of the front door. Uryu laid Ichigo down on the bed, "I'll check to see who it is."

Ichigo nodded as he dozed when Uryu shouted, "You can't be in here. Szayel, who is this guy?"

Ichigo turned to the door to see the alien that plagued his dreams, the blue hair panther, he grinned, "You're back." Ichigo tried to take a breath when his stomach started to cramp. He whimpered as the pain came back.

The panther licked Ichigo's back as he rubbed Ichigo's back, "I never got to tell you my name. It's Grimmjow."

Ichigo smiled, "Grimmjow that's a cool name."

Grimmjow smiled as he licked where the pain was, Ichigo panted as the sweat rolled down his face. Uryu poked his head in seeing Grimmjow helping Ichigo relax when Szayel picked Uryu up, he yelped, "You and I have some bonding time before we go to outer space."

Ichigo watched as Uryu was struggling in his mate's arms as Grimmjow licked his nipples. Ichigo moaned, running his fingers through the blue hair, "Grimmjow, please be gentle they are sensitive right now."

Grimmjow rubbed his cheeks against Ichigo's back, "I have been waiting for a month to see you again, but I was a little delayed with some things."

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow, "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow licked his lips, "Because I am the crown prince of my planet."

Ichigo stiffen, then passed out, Grimmjow chuckled, "Guess I should have told him later after getting to know one another."

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up as he laid Ichigo on his chest, purring in content knowing his mate was with him.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that he was in a spaceship heading toward somewhere. He saw all his gifts on the counter. He smiled, he started sitting up when pain hit his stomach. He whimpered as he held his stomach. Grimmjow walked in, he sighed, "Ichigo, the pain will past…after we have mating sex."

Ichigo had a tickling muscle over his eye, "Mating Sex!"

Grimmjow held his hands, "Ichigo, it's just mating sex."

"Mating sex, I never ever had sex!" Ichigo screamed holding his stomach.

Grimmjow grinned, "Never had sex, then this will be really enjoyable."

Ichigo shuddered, backing into a corner, pointing at Grimmjow, "Don't you even think about it."

Grimmjow purred, sitting on the bed, crawling toward Ichigo, "Why not, it will heal your pain. Also it give us young."

Ichigo went to the front of the bed, jumping up, Grimmjow leaped up grabbing him. They fell back on the bed with a grunt. Ichigo started kicking with his feet, hitting Grimmjow's legs. Grimmjow grunted, holding onto Ichigo's waist when Grimmjow rolled him onto his stomach. Ichigo kicked his legs up, when Grimmjow bit the back of his neck. Ichigo stilled, he shuddered when Grimmjow licked the bite marks. Ichigo covered his mouth with his hand as he moaned. Grimmjow purred when he snarled at someone knocking at his door.

He threw a vase, shattering it against the door. He hissed as Ichigo rubbed against his pelvis, "Grimmjow! Something's wrong with me."

Grimmjow rubbed his white fur across Ichigo's back as his cock rubbed against Ichigo's opening. Ichigo arched to Grimmjow, Grimmjow purred, "You are so wet for my cock."

Grimmjow licked his shoulder, Ichigo murmured, "No I am a man, I can't get wet like a woman."

Grimmjow smiled, "I have released an agent in you so you can form a wetting-"

The door opened suddenly making Grimmjow slam into Ichigo, Ichigo screamed at the sudden pleasure and pain. He moaned as he panted when Grimmjow's locked with Ichigo. His spike stuck into Ichigo's wall, Ichigo screamed as he came. Ichigo fell to the bed as Grimmjow filled him. Grimmjow growled as he curled his body around Ichigo. Grimmjow snarled at the older panther, "_Black Claw, what is going on? Who is this?"_

Ichigo licked his lips as he tried to see who was talking to Grimmjow in another language, when Grimmjow was pulled from him. Ichigo screamed when pain went throughout his body, his ass was bleeding. The older panther dropped Grimmjow seeing that he was connected to Ichigo, "_He is your life mate."_

Grimmjow growled, as he curled around Ichigo, rubbing Ichigo's shoulders, "I am so sorry, my mate."

Ichigo whimpered as tears ran down his cheeks, Grimmjow lifted him up to sit him up straight, Ichigo sobbed as the pain went tenfold. He looked toward the older panther, spitting at him, he held onto Grimmjow's arms as he lowered himself onto the bed. Grimmjow laid behind him as he licked Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo screamed slamming his fist into pillow as Grimmjow's spike release from his skin. Ichigo cried as blood leaked onto the bed, Grimmjow hushed him as he rubbed his back. The old panther touched Grimmjow's shoulder, "_Black Claw, I will not forgive myself since I have hurt your mate."_

Grimmjow nodded as the older panther left the room, "Send Szayel in here."

The older panther nodded, "Will do."

Grimmjow held onto Ichigo tighter as Ichigo sobbed he never felt so horrible.

Ichigo couldn't turn to hug Grimmjow, Grimmjow turned to see Szayel walking through the door with his mate Uryu. Ichigo turned to Uryu, "It hurts."

Uryu rushed over to Ichigo as Grimmjow moved away to talk to Szayel as Uryu checked Ichigo, Szayel growled, "What happened to your mate?"

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo, "My father came in startling me."

Szayel nodded, "Which I am guessing you were having mating sex. You slam into him, just to protect him from getting stolen. But I thought mating sex was how would you said it, painless."

Grimmjow growled as he combed Ichigo's hair back as Uryu wiped the blood away from Ichigo's bottom. Grimmjow sighed as he touched Ichigo's forehead, "My father didn't know that Ichigo was my mate so he tried to yank me away when he saw me connected to Ichigo. He felt awful. The spike had ripped Ichigo's anal passage."

Ichigo reached for Grimmjow, Grimmjow bowed his head, holding Ichigo's hand in both of his. Szayel bowed his head next to Uryu, "How is he?"

Uryu gently laid the blanket over Ichigo, "It's alright. There are several tears from Grimmjow's spike. He may not be able to have any young."

Ichigo blubbing, "No, it can't happen like this."

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's cheek, "You are alright, and all you have to do is just rest."

Ichigo cried and, "I am scared, don't leave me."

It was two months before Grimmjow could properly court Ichigo as a mate. Szayel checked him again, he was amazed. Ichigo looked like he was never injured by a cat's barb. Grimmjow laid next to Ichigo in their bed on the cruiser. Grimmjow hadn't smelled the mating scent from Ichigo. He was looking at Ichigo, he lowered his head toward Ichigo's jugular. Ichigo held his breath, "Grimmjow, what are you doing?"

Grimmjow licked the sweat off Ichigo's skin, he licked his lips and purred, "We got some young."

Ichigo sat up, "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow started sniffing as he chuckled, "Somehow during our mating, you got pregnant. You must be heavy pregnant with our cubs."

Ichigo was blushing, he kicked Grimmjow out of their room, when Grimmjow suggested Ichigo started dressing in their pregnant female fashion showing off their pregnant bellies that they were baring young. When Ichigo saw this, he was angry that Grimmjow thought it was sexy. So as punishment, he was kicked out of their room for a week.

Grimmjow growled as Harribel was grinning as she working on some new recipes for the new mates. Who were human, but some were able to bear young. None of them were pregnant, but the team was hoping to have them pregnant soon.

Ichigo raked his hands through his hair as he talked to his friend, Hanataro, through the communication mail. Hanataro laughed, "Ichigo, it is normal for a panther to want to have young."

Ichigo scrunched his nose, "We better known each other."

Hanataro laughed, "It's because you have known each other through your souls. You can feel what he is feeling without realizing it."

Ichigo blinked, "How do you known so much about mating?"

Hanataro started blushing beet red, "I don't what you are talking about!"

Hanataro cut the transmission off, Ichigo hummed, now he wondered who Hanataro mate was, due to the mating choker around his neck with a blue teardrop necklace showing his mate's colors. Ichigo snorted, who would figure Hanataro having an alien mate? But who was it?

Anyone of you got a guess on Hanataro's mate? Review, Favortivve, alert. Tell me what you think of Beyond the Stars. Until next time folks. Sexyshewolf out!


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the Stars

Chapter 3

Hanataro sighed as he closed out the link, when another link popped up. He smiled as he read the love message, when two large hands palmed his hips. Hanataro shrieked in fright as he turned around, smiling, "Oh, it's you."

The large man smiled, his fangs at the little man, Hanataro raised his hands up to the man's neck, as he whispered into the man's ear, "He can't wait to come and get us, so that we can be together."

The larger man hissed in pleasure as Hanataro laid on his head on the large male's chest. Life was good.

Coyote was smirking as his captain was tapping his foot in beat or in consist motion, then he stood and paced. He had never been regretted. Ichigo had barely kicked him out of his room for a week, and Coyote thought it was hilarious. The little orange hair man kicked Grimmjow across the hall. Grimmjow's room was at the end of a long hall, maybe a hundred feet in length. Ichigo kicked Grimmjow to the end of the hallway. Coyote and the rest of the crew watched on the sidelines as Grimmjow was kicked out.

Shinji was crackling as Nnoitra whistled, "Kids' got kick."

Uryu pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "Ichigo use to play Earth soccer, before he took the job. He was and still is the top player of Earth soccer."

Coyote pulled out a hologram photo to see his love ones that he was going to be mated to. A small little man that was shorter than him with big blue eyes that melted your heart. A huge tall muscular man with black hair that went to his shoulders. He had two mates, but the tall man was the Alpha of the group, while the little man was the Omega. He was the Beta, the second in command of their group. He sighed, he hoped his Alpha would get clearance to travel along with his Omega, too.

Harribel looked at the weapon specialist, he was getting restless. Harribel was reading a book on Earth Spanish culture when she blinked at her comlink vibrating. She looked at it to see her new mate, she blushed as Coyote turned his head notice the deep red blush. Coyote was looking at Harribel, when she rushed out of the game room where Grimmjow snorted as he watched his cook leave in a hurry.

Harribel opened the link, "Hello, my love."

Grimmjow sighed, as he laid his head as he buried his face in the couch as Coyote was chuckling. Nnoitra walked in seeing the depress Prince, he was smirking, "Oh, Grim, don't worry I'm sure that after all this is over your little berry will forgive you."

Grimmjow growled, "Shut up!"

Suddenly cold water was poured over him, he was frozen stiff as the coldness soaked into his body, as he gasped at the coldness. He turned around ready to pounce on the person who dare pour water on the crown prince. Grimmjow grimaced when he saw it was his pregnant mate. Ichigo was fuming, he had to wear what pregnant females wore, and he wasn't happy about it. Grimmjow nervously chuckled, "Ichigo, my love. How do you feel?"

Ichigo's hand tighten on the handle of the pitcher, as he angrily smiled at his mate, "Where are my clothes? I want normal clothes."

Grimmjow blinked, "Don't you like the ones that are on you? They show your body loving."

The next thing Grimmjow knew, he was laying on the ground, with a fuming Ichigo holding a bent pitcher. He backed crawled as Ichigo threw the pitcher at Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow moved his head out of the way quickly. He looked back at Ichigo who was picking up a table that nearly weighted the same as a full grown horse. He yowled as he leaped away from the flying table. He leaped up onto a high corner as Ichigo was growling. Shinji had peeked his head in, and sighed. He walked up to his friend as Uryu walked on the other side of Ichigo.

Uryu started talking low and calmly as he was speaking to him, Ichigo blinked as he turned to Uryu, "Really that's the reason why?"

Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow rock climbed down to the ground as Ichigo nervously walked toward him, "Uryu explained to me that when females dressed like that it shows that they are bringing life into the world. Bearers are to be respected, and obeyed due to baring life. Is that true?"

Grimmjow smiled, "Yes, it is the way of my people."

Ichigo smiled, as Grimmjow grinned at him, when a smack to the back of head stun him. He blinked as he turned to Ichigo, he rubbed the bump on his head. He winced, "What was that for?"

Ichigo hushed, "If you told me what was the nature of the clothing, I would have worn them quicker."

Grimmjow winced, "Sorry, I just thought it would lovely on you and the pride in knowing that you would be dressed like our women."

Ichigo blushed, when he stiffen, hearing the one sound he didn't want to hear in a million years or in any light years, "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo winced as he ducked, Grimmjow followed Ichigo, watching as a man with a power kick hitting the wall face first. The others winced, as Ichigo straighten, he walked out of the room as he rubbed his temples, he shouted to everyone, "Who invited him?"

Shinji nervously chuckled, "That would be my bad. He wouldn't quit crying. He kept saying his son no longer visit him."

Ichigo rubbed his temple, as he turn lifting his leg straight up, kicking his father high up into the ceiling, where there was now a dent in the ceiling. Nnoitra whispered to Grimmjow, "Remind me to never piss off your mate."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, as he watched his mate's father bounce up from the floor, ready to pounce on the annoyed Ichigo, when a soft commanding voice spoke, "Isshin that is enough, your son is under enough stress. He doesn't need you to be bouncing up the wall."

The group looked around to see where the voice was coming from, as they saw mist circle around Ichigo. Ichigo giggled as the mist kept tapping his sides. Grimmjow was watching as the mist started to disappear, "Prince Grimmjow, please protect my great – nephew."


End file.
